Black Lightning
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: (inFAMOUS Black Lightning rewrite) Katherine White, an orphan who, after seventeen years, found a home. Losing what she finally got, gained powers. New faces, New enemies. Artemis, a woman aiding her to help Cole from Kessler's dark manipulation. Clearly, evil doings won't change how the awaiting future will unfold. "All this time I was an orphan with nothing. You say I'm more..."
1. Short Lived Happiness

**inFAMOUS: Black Lightning**

 **Chapter I**

 **Short Lived Happiness**

 _White, old walls. Slippery tiled floor. Door after door of dorm rooms._

 _Welcome to Empire Orphanage, my prison. This is the only place I've ever lived in, some say I was brought here after I was born with a deceased father and me killing my mother during my birth. Others say I was abandoned, unable to be cared for. I think, it's a load of crap._

 _My name is Katherine, last name? Don't know, everyone calls me White though. The reason to that is due to the fact I always complain about this holding cell of a building._

 _It's too white, and I hate it, always have for my seventeen years of life. I guess, Katherine White would suffice as my name, I've given up hope on being adopted that I might as well make that my name when I leave this place in a few months._

 _Question is; what will I do? I...was never a good student, if I had a penny for the many times I failed my classes, I'd spend a twenty dollar bill at an arcade. I always had an interest in the martial arts, and engineering too. I really need to think big about what to do with myself..._

An arm swung out of a window, resting atop the arm was a rough, round shaped head. Black hair layered back and barely holding onto shoulders, eyes darker than wood but lighter than syrup, darting around the streets below.

A young girl, age seventeen, strong enough to punch a towering bully, yet light enough for a man to toss her across the room. Lips, delicate than her very being, quivered in annoyance.

The girl stepped away from the window, brushing hair back in her low tempered mood. It was noon, time for supper, and she wished not to go. She wanted to leave already, didn't want to see them.

Leaving her dorm, she walked down the blindingly white hall, making her way down the stairs, and down another hall. Double doors faced her from across the hall, the chattering of other orphans could be heard behind them.

A small group of children passed by her, pushing her with an elbow, calling her names. One dared call her the unwanted child, but they were closely the same age. Oh the irony.

"I may be unwanted, yet you're here too." She hissed back, receiving a glare from the other. Katherine did nothing but smirk, passing through the double doors and into a library of staring eyes.

Everyone knew her, and everyone either feared her, or hated her. Katherine only shrugged at everyone, "Think about this, why the hell are you so mean to me, and afraid, when I haven't done anything wrong? You people always let rumors get the best of you." She sighed, walking past table after table towards the cafeteria, where a tray rested waiting for her.

"You know why they're scared, it's all those rumors about why you're an orphan." The woman behind the counter said, "You're not the only one. But you do enforce technical evidence Katherine."

"Let them, in a few more months I'm out of this place anyway." The girl said, a sigh escaping her lips. "When that happens, then everyone, even me, will be happy".

With that said, she walked away, tray in hand and towards an empty table. Eyes never left her, and whispers could be heard. Katherine ate alone, and she preferred it that way, if it kept her away from all those rude ass orphans. She felt sorry for anyone who adopted them, they're no sweet angels.

But, despite her cold manners, she actually was a good kid. Growing up, she'd read all sorts of superhero comics that she could get her hands on. Katherine wanted to be like the heroes from those fictional worlds, but she was human, none of that existed.

A spoonful of mashed potato traveled from the tray to her mouth, a crash of lightning heard outside of the building. Squeals of surprise or the typical fear was heard, but she paid no mind to it of course since she did see the clouds blocking the sky from her room.

Another spoonful of food.

Then another.

Repeat.

Katherine was the last to leave the cafeteria, everyone already heading out to do as they pleased.

She wanted a nap.

Quick steps carried her from the cafeteria to the second floor and towards her room. An 'oof' was bumped out of her as a man and woman left one of the orphan girls' room, this girl truly hated her.

Katherine didn't know why, and through time, didn't care. She turned her attention to the man, apologizing in a whisper for having to bump into him. Surely, both the man and woman were getting to know the girl to consider adoption.

It was strange, this girl was just a few days younger than her, perhaps weeks, she didn't really cared to know. She was, however, curious to know why they wanted that know it all. Usually, everyone who considered adopting, would rather adopt children no older than ten.

Katherine made a swift walk for her room. A long sigh left her lungs, finally back to her safe haven. Slow, tiring steps were taken, leading her towards her bed.

Another lightning crash was heard.

The sixth one so far.

Katherine loved lightning, or anything related to the electrical wonder of it. It lulled her, every crash of thunder brought her closer to sleep. By the time the seventh lightning crashed, she was already a thread away from the world of sleep.

Then.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. A groan answered whoever was on the other side of the door, taken as permission to enter.

Another groan.

"Forgive me Katherine, but, there's actually a couple here that would like to meet you." One of the caretakers said, seeming excited.

For the first time, people were willing to spend time to get to know Katherine. She however, didn't seem enthusiastic about it as the caretaker was.

"I don't want to see them. As you can tell, I was about to go to sleep. I'm also months away for me to leave this place." She turned to the side, and sighed.

"They're wasting their time here." With that she closed her eyes again. Don't think, just forget, and sleep.

That didn't stop the couple, manly, deep chuckles mixed with feminine, delicate giggles. The laughs got closer to Katherine, making her tense up before tossing herself off her bed and on her feet.

An eighth lightning crash.

"Are you actually serious about adopting a seventeen year old?" Katherine growled, annoyed. The couple gave a nod, unfazed from her temper.

"We hadn't introduced ourselves have we? I'm Leon Scott, and this is my wife." Leon gestured to the woman, who nodded and waved at Katherine.

"My name is Elizabeth, and we're proud parents of a young girl. We want to adopt someone like you because..." Elizabeth stopped, gulping down a lump in her throat.

"Because?" The orphanage girl pressed before being answered with weak smiles sent her way. They were unsettling, but Katherine toned down her temper for their sake.

"We won't have our girl for so long, we want to have someone who can be with us. Someone who can keep us company." Elizabeth responded.

A ninth and final lightning crashed.

Rain raged, pouring down like a hurricane threatening to appear.

"I guess you're stuck with me before you can go home."

It was dark.

That is something she could tell about now.

Darkness, pain, fear.

All these things is what she felt, along with warm, yet hard arms wrapping around her aching body. Picking her up from where she lay and took her somewhere else.

A groan left her lips.

The memory of a man, woman and girl crossed her mind. All welcoming her to her new home.

A choked up cry followed.

Another memory, her new room. A young girl playing games with her, so sickly looking.

A cry of pain. Sadness.

How long has it been? That she had finally got what she wanted?

A family, a home. Taken away in just a few months.

A cry, louder in volume.

Katherine 'White' Scott. Orphan girl, adopted by Leon and Elizabeth Scott. Carried away. A strange woman in black, slowly laying the bloodied, burned eighteen year old on cool ground.

Away from the lava like substance, the source of the blast. Far from the man who soon will meet Katherine. A bald man, woken by a man in white.

Another cry. Another memory, that same young girl, her step sister.

A scream, followed by the panicked scream of Katherine White.

A young woman, changed by the blast.

That name again, shaped into a scream.

" _Emily!_ "

 _ **End**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Chapter I**_


	2. A New You

**inFAMOUS: Black Lightning**

 **Chapter II**

 **A New You**

It was dark, that much she could tell. Katherine felt a soft bed under her, and what felt like a gown. Her body ached, it felt like a million needles etched themselves in her skin. After what felt like hours to her exhausted body, she managed to open her eyes. Blinking a few times, she managed to see the room she was in, not once did Katherine expect to see this.

She was in a hospital, in some room big enough for three patients. She barely noticed the beeping monitors on each bed; her own, some bald guy, and a child. She didn't know who the kid was, yet. Another look around the room and Katherine found more monitors, tools, chairs, nothing big.

As she gazed around the room, eventually getting tired of the white walls and the smell of anesthesia that thwarted down halls of endless rooms, her eyes examined her own body. Her saliva hitched itself on her throat, choking back a small cry. It hurt, but somehow it hurts more now that she saw what caused her pain.

In every inch of her body, laid x-shaped wounds. They all ranged around two to six inches long, red and itchy from the stitches that covered some of her unusual wounds. Her monitor increased its beeping, syncing with her heartbeats that only beat faster from the growing pain. Her choked back cries began to find their way out, tears streaking down her eyes as she could only stare at her body.

Through her panicked cries, to the beeping monitors, and her ringing ears, she could hear hurrying footsteps coming closer to her. For some reason, everything sounded louder than it should. The dripping water from the fountain down the hall rang through the hall, and into her ears. Her nose, clogged up by the stench of anesthesia, also picked up the smells of blood, vomit, rotten substances. It was nauseating, but began to affect Katherine's senses, blocking any form of attempts to stop her panicked state.

"I think your painkillers must have worn off, calm down, let me get you some more." A woman said, her voice nervous yet patient. Katherine actually feels like she heard it before, her breathing was still heavy as her body trembled with the growing pain. Her cries hadn't stopped, she couldn't stop them. About a minute later, that same woman returned, offering her a couple of painkillers and a cup of water. Katherine didn't hesitate, she downed the pills with shaky hands, the water following right after.

As she drank the water, washing the pills down her throat, a strange, stinging pain overcame her arms. Katherine cried out in shock, tossing the cup away before looking at her arm, nothing was wrong, but she did catch a glimpse of something flashing around it before dissipating.

The woman stared in shock as she held onto Katherine's shoulder, reassuring the eighteen-year-old to calm down. It took a while, but as soon as Katherine relaxed, the woman decided to make small talk, get as much information out of her patient to better know who she's caring for. Clearing her throat, the woman got Katherine's attention, staring into her brown eyes to assure her that she was in good hands. However, she couldn't break away her staring from the younger girl's eyes, nor could she blink. There was something about her eyes that made her so, "Different".

"What?" Katherine asked, making the woman realize that she blurted her last word out. Shaking her head, the woman apologized.

"I'm sorry, there's just something different about your eyes, never seen anything quite like them". She said before, once again, cleared her throat.

"My name's Trish. Trish Dailey. I'm a nurse here, one thing I've noticed though, is these scars of yours. They're healing very quickly." Trish said, tracing a delicate finger over one of Katherine's scars. "In the past couple of days that you were out, half of these scars were too severe. Now they actually had me checking you back and forth and remove some of the stitches."

Katherine blinked, "How long was I out?", she asked. All she remembered was walking home with her new family, the next thing she remembered was darkness and pain. Then those arms around her. Katherine gulped any saliva building up in her throat as she waited for her question to be answered, which came not long after.

"Just about a few days, and you almost gave us a scare a couple days ago. Somehow your heart stopped beating, along with Cole here." Trish began pointing a finger at the bald man who slept on his own bed not too far for Katherine to see. He had a few burn marks here and there, his breathing was calm and somehow peaceful.

"When your hearts stopped, it left me in a panic, suddenly, Cole woke up and he burst into…I don't know how to explain it. Electricity engulfed him, scaring us both when he woke up, I moved him away from you since his strange electrical occurrence also flowed into you. It changed from blue to black, and left you in a state of spasms. Gladly, after it was all over, your heart began beating again and just…slept. Let's not forget that your scars also recovered from that incident."

Katherine took a moment to process the information, staring down at her hand, clenching it into a fist and back. "I…died? Then electricity struck me, reviving me…is that what you're saying?" She asked, turning to look up at Trish who nodded back. It was quiet for a while, save for the beeping monitors, which reminded Katherine of something.

"Who's the kid over there?" Katherine asked, pointing at the third bed, making Trish look over and hummed for a second.

"I don't know, half of our paperwork got lost in the past few days. Hell broke loose out there, and recovering any of our data has become a bit of a hassle. While we're in that subject; what's your name?" She asked, her eyes locking with Katherine's strange ones. If Trish had to compare them to something, and what they reminded her of, were the eyes of a cat.

They were slitted, like if she probably showed the young woman something that might excite her or anything, her pupils would probably grow in size to emphasize her excitement.

Katherine hesitated a bit to answer Trish, opening her mouth for a second without a peep coming out. She looked away and asked a question of her own.

"Have you seen a man with short brown hair and mustache? Maybe a blonde woman who seemed to be around her late thirties?". Trish furrowed her eyebrows, thinking for a while before shaking her head. Making sure she had any memory before voicing her answer.

"I don't think so, it was difficult finding any survivors in The Blast, just a few." Katherine blinked, looking up at Trish with a questioning glare, "The Blast?"

Trish scratched her arm, "You, don't know?" her question was hesitant, almost like she didn't want to bring it up. Katherine blinked, letting Trish know she clearly didn't, with a sigh, Trish began to fill the orphan girl with the events that happened a few days prior, from the blast, to present day.

* * *

 **The Blast, is what created the hell hole that was Empire City…**

 **From what Trish shared with me, it was a huge, giant orb that took up most of the Historic District. She said that's where I, along with Cole and this kid, were found. After The Blast, some terrorists attacked, killing any other survivors that were brought to the Fremont Bridge.**

 **That's when things started to get a little scary.**

 **Not a day later, people were already losing their minds, on the fourth day, shit actually broke lose. We were quarantined after some plaque spread like wildfire, gangs took over, no cops to stop them.**

 **Rapes happened everywhere, suicides, it all turned apocalyptic with no help whatsoever. The Government didn't seem to have wanted to help, making up stories about actually helping us when all they did was lock us up, trying to keep this plaque from spreading.**

 **But…who the hell held onto me when I was knocked up by that explosion?**

* * *

"Katherine White". I said, after Trish finally finished explaining to me. She blinked a bit, asking me again, "My name, it's Katherine White." I repeated as Trish slowly nodded, she pulled out a pen, writing down the name on a slip attached to my bed. She hesitated and looked up at me, her look seemed almost apologetic as she asked me how it was written. I don't blame her, my name has many ways to be written down, it's almost confusing.

"Anyways, Katherine. I'll be right back with you, I just need to check up on something, okay?" I nodded, watching her leave the room, hearing her footsteps take her to, whatever she was out to do. I slowly got off my bed, taking a hold on the cold metal pole that held my monitor, I slowly walked towards the kid's bed. As I neared the bed, I could already feel my stomach sinking, as I saw the messy blonde hair of none other than my step sister, Emily Scott.

With a slow, hesitant hand I reached out for her, and as I did, I felt some electrical current overcome my hand. I quickly retreated my hand, afraid to hurt the most fragile girl I've ever met. She seemed so at peace, almost like the past few days were just another night for her. I feared she was in a coma, no doubt she probably was. I looked away, unable to look at Emily in her current state, so I dragged my scarred body towards this Cole guy.

He looked about nine years older than me, I groaned, it was humiliating. I was so young, but at least I'm not old like this guy. I examined his face a little more, he was bald, that much is already known. He probably lost whatever hair he had in this Blast, his skin seemed a bit charred, like he just recovered from some third degree burns. His breathing was even, other than his heart monitor, I could hear his actual heartbeat, along with the pulsed blood making its journey across his circulatory system. His lungs taking in oxygen and releasing carbon dioxide, and other than those things, I could hear the almost silent snores that traveled up his vocal cords.

It was so strange how I managed to make out different sounds, smells, and now that I notice, anything in my line of sight seeming to just, adjust to lighting and distances. After another minute of staring, I hear Trish and some other footsteps make their way over here. I walked back to my bed. As I sat down, Trish and some fat man wearing shades made their way inside the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake" The fat guy said, looking me over. I stared back, giving a small hum as a reply, so far, I only felt comfortable with Trish. The fat man introduced himself as Zeke, taking his attention away from me and went up to Cole, waking him up. Both men looked up at me, Cole stared for a longer period of time, slowly getting himself up.

"So, Trish told me yesterday that you and I share a similar condition. I didn't expect you to sleep for so long" He said as I, once again, hummed in reply. It's not that I was shy, it's just that I didn't know what to say. I looked at my hands, and whatever was visible of my skin, every x-shaped wound making feel like someone else. My eyes darted to the slip that Trish's writing spelled out my name, Katherine White.

I wasn't me anymore.

I was someone completely different.

Cole looked at one of his hands, before speaking his mind, sharing my same thoughts.

"It's a new you."

* * *

 **Okay, like I said in the review section, I wrote the story on my phone first, so the first chapter's breaks were cut off, and the first chapter isn't as important. This one however, is. If the breaks I added are removed, you now know why.**

 **Anyway, review and if I get good feedback, I'll bring up chapter 3.**


End file.
